In Time
by HellBellz
Summary: *New Moon* Edwards still gone, Bella finds out Jacob is a werewolf on her own, But Jacob is still avoiding her because he imprints on someone else?... Will Bella fall for another Wolf? rated M for future lemons. *Summary may sound junky but please R&R* :


***PLEASE REEEEAADD!* **

**This story takes place a few months after Bella finds out Jacob is a werewolf. And Jacob is avoiding her. I've had this story idea on my mind for awhile**

**so if you like it, and want me to continue, please review and tell me and i'll update. The more reviews, the more i'll want to write ;D**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by, Two weeks of tears, pain, and worry. Two weeks since Billy told me Jacob was sick. I knew better than to believe that. Werewolves

didn't get sick. I called everyday,

And Billy would tell me the same thing in his deep throaty voice every morning at nine thirty. "He's still sick Bella, give him time. He'll take your calls when he's

ready." Every morning i'd try and hold in my anger, Bite my tongue to keep from telling him that I knew it was a load of bullshit. Instead I'd be my polite self and

answer "Ok Billy, call me if you need help taking care of him." I'd hang up and bang my head against the wall, Charlie would look up and give me that same

apoligetic look and purse his lips. It was the same thing everyday, My life started to feel like a re-run of old tv shows. What was Jake avoiding me for? I thought

for thoughs two weeks straight, what had I done wrong? I went over our last conversation in my mind over and over and came up blank. I never said anything

wrong. I had to do something. One last call, I thought as I got off the bed and sprinted down the stairs, sprinting for me, actually meant a slow jog since I

coulden't run anywhere without falling. Charlie wasn't home so I could tell Billy I knew it was all a lie. I picked up the phone and dialed, "Hello?" Billy answered

on the third ring.

"Yes Billy, It's Bella,"

"I told you he'd call when he's ready." Billy said in a rude tone, annoyed by my phone calls. I swear he'd probably get my number blocked if I kept this up.

Which I woulden't, because today, I was going to talk to Jake, even if I had to go down to La Push myself and barge into Billy's house.

"Listen, cut the crap Billy. I know Jacob isn't sick, And i'm sorry for being rude but I need to talk to him, so would you just please put him on the phone?"

There was a brief pause, he was taken aback by my outburst and language.

"He isn't home." was all he said in a defeated sigh. "Well where is he?" I demanded. "He's at Sam and Emilys, with the rest of the pack." Billy confessed. Great,

not only did I have to go to Emily's house, A girl who obviously had no liking for me, But I had to face the rest of his pack too, Who again, didn't like me at all. I

angrily slammed the phone back on the wall, hanging up on him and grabbing my coat and keys. Finally, I was going to get to the bottom of this.

The sun was setting when I pulled up to Sam and Emilys. I turned off the truck, and eyed the house. I could see a few of there shadows pasting the windows.

My heart sped up, I was suddenly so nervous. I rested my forehead on the stearing wheel, taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm myself. What if I went in

there and they told me to leave? what if they no longer wanted me on the reservation? Would Jake really do that? My mind wandered back to the day when I

first met Emily, she had called me the 'vampire girl'... She was nice, but I could see in her eyes she knew how much i'd hurt Jacob, and for that she'd never truly

like me. The rest of the pack was like that too. Mostly Embry, just a week ago I ran into him and Quil at the diner... To say Embry was displeased to see me was

a big understatement.

**Flashback**

It was Saturday night, Charlie was hungry and I hadn't gone grocery shopping so he wanted to stop at the diner. As we walked in, Cora, the waitress, seated

us at a booth close to the entrance.

Charlie ordered his usual and I sipped a soda, too depressed about Jake to eat anything.. "Something wrong Bells?" Charlie asked, chewing his steak.

"Nothing, just tired." I murmered. he grunted and continued eating. I drank the soda too quickly. I stood up to go use the bathroom, Charlie payed no attention

and continued eating his dinner. As I walked toward the back of the restaurant, two tall dark skinned boys stuffing there faces caught my eye, It was Quil and

Embry. why would they come all the way from the reservation to eat at the diner? Stupid Bella! there wolves, and no distance is too far for them since they can

just run. I put my head down and walked faster, hoping they woulden't notice me. But of course, they are wolves after all. "Bella!" Quil yelled, I turned to them,

Quil had a big smile on his face with a mouth full of food. Embry was the complete oposite, He was looking at me with disgust and hate written all over his face,

not even trying to hide his dislike. I forced a smile and crossed my arms nervously. "Hey Quil" I waved "...Embry." I said quietly. "Come sit with us!" Quil offered.

Embry narrowed his eyes. "Umm, sorry Quil, I'm here with my dad," I nodded in the direction of Charlie, still eating his steak. Quil turned to look, and just as he

did, Charlie looked up and smiled as he noticed who I was talking to. He got up from the table and walked over to where I was. "Hey Charlie!" Quil greeted him

cheerfully. "Well isn't this a suprise," Charlie said, scratching the back of his neck and eyeing them both. "It's bin awhile since I seen you boys, How're things on

the reservation?" Charlie conversated. "Good, good. can't complain." Quil responded with a grin. Charlie looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Well

uhh...hows Jake? haven't heard from him in a while." I coulden't believe this was happening to me. I had to get out of here, so I blurted out anything I could.

"Um! Dad, I'm really tired so -"

"He's good Charlie, really good actually." Embry answered, smirking, interupting me purposely. even though the question Charlie asked was obviously directed

toward Quil.

"Well thats ... good" Charlie muttered. "If you would excuse me, I needa pay the check." He said as he walked away, throwing me to the dogs. literally.

"Wheres your bloodsucker? He left you huh?" Embry asked,

standing up, towering over me. What had I done to him to make him so angry with me? this isn't the Embry I remember. I opened my mouth and closed it. "I...

Embry, you know -"

"What exactly do I 'know' Bella?" He cut me off again, His tone hostile. "Do I know that you ruined Jacobs life? Do I know that you broke his heart? over and over-"

"Embry-"

"No Bella! you wounded him! he fought for you, and everytime you'd just crush him."

Everything he was saying was the truth. nothing but the truth. He just had no idea how badly I wanted to fix it all. How badly I regreted the choices I made.

"Embry thats enough," Quil said. "Lets go." Quil stood up and they were about to walk away, but I grabbed Quils arm, "Quil wait, Can... can you tell Jake" I

paused to look at Embry, If looks could kill.

"Tell him that I really need to talk to him? Please? Tell him to call me." Quil narrowed his eyebrows, "Sure." was all he said. It didn't sound very assuring.

**END FLASHBACK**

And I never got that call...

"Bella?" I jumped, heart racing, half scared to death. I hadn't noticed but it started to rain. pouring rain. I looked up, squinting threw the rain on the truck

window, seeing someone I hadn't expected to see.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
